1. Field of the Invention
The filed of invention relates to containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety drinking container wherein the same provides mechanical association of a tab mounted within the lid to a fluid conduit member mounted within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary society includes various dangers, such as the transmission of communicable diseases and the like, as a factor. Particularly in the packaging and delivering of various food commodities, such bacteria and viruses are available as contaminants within the food chain due to the handling of such food commodities from one geographical position to another. The prior art has included various structural organizations to minimize danger of contamination of food contained within various packaging structures. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,674 to Pearson wherein a drinking straw is wholly contained within a cardboard or paper-type container mounted to an interior surface of the container for access upon opening of said container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,267 to Petericcone sets forth a drinking straw mounted within a recess of a bottle cap accessible upon removal of a strip overlying the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,470 to Zimmerman, et al. sets forth a liquid container wherein a drinking straw is mounted within the cap of the container for use upon opening of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,477 to Wofford wherein a bottle cap includes a structure to secure a drinking straw in alignment with a cap upon opening of the bottle to provide access to the straw by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,363 to Conn sets forth a container with a drinking straw positioned for direction through the closure cap of the container permitting a spring-out motion of the straw upon removal of the cap.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety drinking container as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing access to a sanitary straw for use in association with an enclosed container and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.